El Autor
by hana-yry
Summary: El desconocido miraba al vacío, luego como sintiendo que lo observaban miró en dirección al espejo. "Shaoran…" la escuché susurrar a Sakura, "te amo", dijo con tristeza. Como si él realmente la hubiera escuchado, sonrió. (Oneshot)


_**Personajes de Sakura Card Captor**_

 _Este mundo esta dividido por los humanos y los magos, en un tiempo vivieron en paz, protegiendo a la naturaleza, ellos eran la voz de esta, los guardianes, el recuerdo a los humanos de que la tierra estaba viva._

 _Los magos eran seres iguales a los humanos, nacidos de estos mismos, que solo… nacían algunos con estos poderes. No utilizaban sus poderes contra los humanos, iba en contra de su juramento._

 _Cuando nacían los magos, estos sabían que mas adelante cuando cumplieran diez años, serían llamados por su maestro. Los maestros sabían cuando su aprendiz había nacido, esperaban diez años hasta llamarlos, el estudiante mas tarde ocuparía el lugar del maestro, que sería cuando este muriera._

 _Un mago de madera podía controlar a su antojo los bosques, como uno de agua podía controlar el agua; existía el mago de fuego, el de aire, el de tierra, el que daba vida, el que daba muerte, el que controlaba los truenos, control de la luz, control de la oscuridad… solo un mago era único, el mago del tiempo, solo existía uno como él, bueno, él y su aprendiz._

 _No existían los magos oscuros, o al menos no duraban mucho tiempo, estos morían al instante si se revelaban a su naturaleza y al juramento, aunque era muy extraño que ocurriera, los magos servían fielmente a la naturaleza, en cuerpo y alma, más de corazón._

 _Los humanos no desafiaban a los magos, los respetaban… aun así no conocían mucho de ellos, pero los dejaban en paz y en momentos los escuchaban._

 _Sin embargo, todo termina ahí…_

 _El nuevo Rey declaró la captura de los magos, ninguno se defendió, y otros escaparon por no poder lastimarlos. Nadie ayudó a los magos y nadie sabía que les hacían una vez eran encerrados en el palacio._

 _Sakura, solo sakura -porque los magos olvidan su apellido cuando abandonan su hogar-, pero recuerdo que era Kinomoto. Nací en una familia muy amable, con un hermano fastidioso, pero que a pesar de todo me querían… fue doloroso dejarlos cuando escuché que me llamaba mi maestro. Normalmente un mago no se despide de su familia, porque los humanos nos temen, y aunque yo planeaba hacer lo mismo, ellos se dieron cuenta que me iba, no sé hace cuanto sabían que era una maga, pero me abrazaron y me susurraron palabras afectuosas, luego… dejaron que me fuera con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Mi maestro era un mago de trueno, al igual que yo, era imprudente y fiel, sarcástico y cariñoso, aunque conmigo creo que tenía otro trato, me trataba con más afecto. Shaoran tenía 21 años y yo diez, no vi nada extraño hasta que conocí otros maestros con sus aprendices, y me di cuenta que los maestros eran ancianos, todos los maestros, porque también había algunos que no tenían aprendices, pero estos eran jóvenes y eran magos. Entonces vi a mi maestro que era… joven y maestro. "Un maestro joven. Extraño, es extraño", pensé._

" _Muy jóvenes para ser maestros, pero ya son magos, mi caso es distinto. Mi maestro fue un mago oscuro, al morir, yo ocupé su lugar, solo tenía once años cuando eso pasó, fui el mago mas joven y solo unos días después sentí tu nacimiento, y me di cuenta que lo mas probable es que moriría muy pronto, mas pronto de lo que esperaba"_

 _Mi maestro me dijo eso, le pregunté si me odiaba, pero me dijo que, morir no lo asustaba, tampoco que fuera tan pronto, solo no quería dejarme sin las enseñanzas que él tuvo que aprender por sí solo._

 _Y ocurrió algo mas extraño._

 _Me enamoré de él. Oculté mis sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Los magos no se enamoraban, no nacían con ese sentimiento, se enojaban, se frustraban, lloraban, sentían, sentían como los humanos, pero no amor._

 _Cuando cumplí veinte fue inevitable seguir ocultándoselo, se lo dije._

 _Algo más extraño._

 _Me correspondió, esa noche que le confesé mis sentimientos le entregué mi amor y también mi cuerpo, me sentí feliz, me amaba al igual que yo, pero luego empezaron los humanos a capturarnos, se aprovecharon de que no podíamos atacarlos. Capturaron a muchos magos entre ellos a mi amado Shaoran, que se sacrificó para que yo pudiera escapar. Estuve llorando hasta que no tuve lagrimas, no sabía que hacer._

 _Mi mente parecía vacía, no tenía voluntad, algo parecía detenerme. De pronto tuve sueño, mucho sueño._

 _-No quiero dormir, todavía debo rescatar a Shaoran, mi maestro -susurré._

 _Hice lo posible por mantenerme despierta, hasta que cedí. Me dormí._

oOOOoooOOO8OOOoooOOOo

Terminé la tarea frustrada, si seguía sentada, frente a la computadora por los malditos trabajos de la universidad, iba a quedarme ciega. Me dolían los ojos y el trasero. Me paré, necesitaba un descanso, aunque tal vez lo dejara para otro día, después de todo tenía todavía algo de tiempo. Me relajé un poco con la música de _"Celtic Woman",_ seguí estirándome hasta que tocan la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Si, má? -dije sabiendo que era ella.

-estoy limpiando el ático -dice mientras abre la puerta y mete su cabeza-, hay algunas cosas que tal vez no quieres que bote, ¿No quieres mirar? Después no estés reclamando que por qué me meto con tus cosas -empezó a espetar rápido.

-Si hubiera algo importante lo tendría en mi cuarto -digo frustrada-. Solo bótalo, má.

-bueno… -se retira haciendo comentarios sobre los jovenes de ahora.

Regresé a la computadora para intentar terminar, quería ser libre. Por dios, tenía una vida, no podía solo estar estudiando. Estuve haciendo planes mentalmente de lo que haría esa noche, ¿Una salida con las chicas? Podría ser… no, ellas decidirían ir a la fiesta y… no soy buena en eso, ¿Ir al cine? Hun… no, sola no… ¿La librería, alguna novela? Tal vez ya se publicó…

-¡Ester! ¡Ester! -la voz de mi hermana menor me aleja de mis planes mentales.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró apresuradamente, con los ojos de emoción.

-¿Qué pasa, Chuqui? -le digo fastidiándola.

Gruñe un poco y luego lo ignora.

-cuéntame el final -ruega con voz chillona-, por fis.

-¿Hun? ¿Qué final?

-pues de este -me muestra el cuaderno que hasta ahora no había notado-, son tus historias, ¿No?

Hojeo pagina por pagina, sí, era mío, en la escuela escribía cuando me castigaban con no salir del salón.

Estaban las historias de : Profundamente, El camino hecho, Promesa prometida, El corazón de un muerto, habían otras mas cortas y mas largas, historias que había escrito viendo las experiencias ajenas y las exageraba un poco cuando las escribía, recordaba que eso me gustaba, crear lo que quieras.

Llegué a la ultima historia, que no tenía titulo, no lo había acabado, solo había escrito hasta…

-Ya pues, cuéntame, ¿Cómo acaba la historia? Esa, la que no tiene titulo, sí, sí.

-no lo sé… -respondo.

-¿Por qué? -dice con una cara de sorpresa- Es tú historia, tienes que saber… -reniega.

-escucha, Chuqui, dejé de escribir no porque no quiera. Chica, no tengo tiempo, con la universidad y todo lo que se me aparece solo puedo dormir y hacer alguna cosilla por ahí.

-Pero que tal que se te revelen los personajes -susurra en tono maquiavélico-, les has puesto pausa, no es justo para ellos, toda historia merece su final y además lo dejaste en el conflicto. Secuestraron a Shaoran y Sakura se quedó, llorando en la cueva -dice enojada con un mohín.

-¿Cómo es eso de revelarse? -pregunto intentando no reírme.

-Leí un libro, era de… _"Antonio Machado",_ la obra se llamaba _"Niebla"_ y trataba de un amor no correspondido, la novia lo abandona, y cosas así, pero al final, cuando el protagonista va hablar con el consejero, y hablan… bueno, este le dice que solo es un ser ficticio y por eso no tiene decisión propia y que al final morirá, o algo así, a lo que él le responde, -se aclara la garganta- _"Sí, yo moriré, así como tu morirás, y todos los que lean esta obra morirán",_ bueno creo que era así, pero cuando leí esa parte, sentí que alguien me susurraba esas palabras en el oído. Wao… eso hiso cambiar mi forma de pensar respecto a los libros.

-También leí ese libro, en la escuela te hacen leer un montón de libros, te gusten o no te gusten, pero no, no sentí eso de lo que hablas.

-Pero me gusta pensar en esa posibilidad -suspira-. Déjame ayudarte, démosle un final juntas.

La observo por un momento, hago un pequeño análisis en mi mente.

-De acuerdo, Chuqui, pero primero quiero dormir, ¿Si? Pensaba salir a algún sitio, pero la verdad necesito más un descanso.

-¡SI…! -festeja- Iré reuniendo ideas, descansa -dice mientras sale con el cuaderno en la mano.

-Solo tiene doce años y ya me saca de quicio, aparte, ¿Qué rayos está leyendo?

oOOOoooOOO8OOOoooOOOo

 _Me encontraba un poco fuera de si, acababa de hablar con el mago del tiempo, Clow, y su aprendiz, Eriol, me contaron y explicaron tantas cosas que no terminaba de aceptar. No era un títere, pienso por mi misma, no soy un personaje inventado por quien sabe quien, no lo soy. Pero el mago del tiempo era la sabiduría en persona, me explicó que sí no se hacía algo, todo seguiría mal, no abría solución, el supuesto autor tenía que ponerle un final para que las cosas salieran bien._

 _Tenía que escuchar al mago, después de todo, si veía como estaban las cosas uno diría que sí, las cosas están detenidas. Nadie moría... tres veces había intentado rescatar a Shaoran y en todas siempre me descubrían, al principio pasabas como si fueras invisible, pero una vez tocaras al preso, te volvías visible para el. Los presos no podían escapar, yo no era capturada ni aunque me pusiera en frente de las narices de los humanos. Podría ser acaso, que sea cierto, que esto solo es una historia._

 _-Muy en el fondo sabes que te digo la verdad, soy un mago del tiempo, todo lo veo, este y los otros mundos, todo está conectado, son miles de historias que hablan del uno y del otro, cada día, cada segundo, la gente crea, imagina, y cuando lo graban para inmortalizarlo, ah… -suspira- es otro nuevo mundo, por eso la galaxia sigue extendiéndose, hay miles de mundos que han desaparecido por las guerras, ya que fueron abandonadas, no tuvieron un final y tampoco pudieron ser salvados por los autores. En este mismo instante podríamos estar siendo leídos, tal vez todo esto es parte de otra historia, ahora mismo un intruso nos está visitando… tal vez..._

 _-Clow, no empieces con eso nuevamente. Vine porque quería que me aconsejaras cómo rescatar a Shaoran, y me dices puras fantasías._

 _-las fantasías fueron realidad un tiempo, no solo son cuentos, son historias reales que han sobrevivido…_

 _Suspire de frustración._

 _-¿Qué quieres que haga? Supongamos que te creo, ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

 _-No tienes que hacer nada, lo haré yo, todo, al menos una parte -menciona suavemente- también me ayudarás, pero una vez empiece el autor a escribir, a darnos un final por fin, no recordaremos nada de esto, continuaremos en donde empezó y donde acabó, ni si quiera yo recordaré, nadie lo hará._

 _-Lo que vayas a hacer, no importa, hazlo -respondo con decisión._

oOOOoooOOO8OOOoooOOOo

La cabeza empezó a dolerme, intentaba dormir, pero no sé que rayos pasaba. Di vueltas por la cama hasta que me quedé quieta, mis parpados ahora pesaban y tenía mas sueño que antes, me deje llevar y cerré los ojos, entré en paz hasta que comencé a tener nauseas, pero aún no podía moverme. Ahora sentía luz, una luz potente que calentaba mi piel descubierta, cálido.

Abrí los ojos bruscamente, no veía ni una luz intensa ni la completa oscuridad, solo el calor de algunas velas.

-Que sueño mas real -murmuré al ver la cueva en la que estaba.

-No es un sueño -dice una voz algo ronca.

Un hombre anciano cubierto con su capa negra esplendorosamente yace parado en frente de mi, no sabía hace cuanto estaría ahí parado, pero bueno en los sueños siempre aparecen y desaparecen misteriosamente. Ahora entra una chica casi de mi edad supuse, era una muchacha muy bella, no necesitaba ser hombre para darme cuenta.

-¿Tu eres la Autora? -pregunta bruscamente.

-… -parpadeé confusa- ¿Me hablas a mi? -dije mientras me señalaba a mi misma con un dedo.

-Sí, por tu culpa estamos en serios problemas -dice con amargura.

-Un momento, ¿De que rayos tengo culpa? -dejo el suelo y comienzo a utilizar mis pies- Esto… ¿Qué pasa con este sueño? -suspiro frustrada- ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?

-Yo soy Sakura y él es mago del tiempo, Clow -lo señala-, ¿No reconoces nuestros nombres?

" _¿Reconocer? Pues no…"_

 _-_ Espera, ¿Dijiste Sakura?

" _No… ¿Estoy soñando con la historia sin nombre? Pues mi imaginación supongo qué seguía viva._

 _-_ Sí. Tú eres la Autora, ¿No? Creaste esta historia, decidiste que fuera un mago del trueno, que Shaoran fuera mi maestro, que nos enamoráramos y que luego los humanos nos capturaran, pero, ¿Por qué no podemos avanzar? Todavía me enfurece que tu controles todos mis movimientos y el de los demás -espeta con amargura.

-Sakura, déjala, al igual que nosotros ella tiene su propia historia y ahora o mas después el autor escribirá sobre ella -agrega el anciano-. Acompáñame, muchacha -me dice ofreciéndome su mano, que con algo de duda lo tomo.

oOOOoooOOO8OOOoooOOOo

 _Así que esa era la Autora, eso quería decir que todo lo que dijo el mago Clow es cierto. ¿Mi amor por Shaoran solo es su voluntad?_

 _No lo creo, no… ella será la Autora, pero yo también tengo propios sentimientos e ideas, no puede controlarlo todo._

 _La Autora toma la mano del mago Clow, los sigo en silencio hasta que llegamos al espejo del tiempo, que ocupa toda una pared. El mago hace un movimiento extraño con su mano, entonces comienza a aparecer imágenes._

 _-Te mostraré como está este mundo, muchacha -murmura Clow._

oOOOoooOOO8OOOoooOOOo

Empezaba a asustarme, esto era un sueño, pero nunca había tenido uno tan real. Observé los alrededores, demasiados detalles para ser un sueño, a menos que sea súper imaginativa, pero nunca me había pasado algo así.

-Te mostraré como está este mundo, muchacha -me dice el anciano, el mago.

El espejo muestra una ciudad desde las alturas, poco a poco se va acercando. Todo se ve tranquilo, no hay nadie, no espera si los hay.

-Están durmiendo -digo en voz alta sin querer.

-Si… pero… están durmiendo desde que dejaste de escribir -me dice el anciano sin mirarme.

" _Pero, yo deje de escribir hace cinco años o tal vez mas, quería concentrarme en mis estudios así que dejé de escribir"._

-Y además no solo sueñan, tienen pesadillas del ultimo acontecimiento que vivieron -agrega Sakura, que observaba un poco alejada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le pregunto.

-Porque yo también caí en el sueño, dormí por un año siendo atormentada una y otra vez, luego desperté, aunque no muchos lo hicieron, el mago del tiempo me explicó que solo los de mente débil son atrapados por el sueño.

El mago volvió a agitar la mano frente al espejo y este cambió de imagen por una llena de oscuridad.

-Algunos de los magos están intentando rescatar a los magos cautivos -explica el mago.

-Pero, nunca serán rescatados, no está escrito -continúa Sakura.

Noto algunos cuerpos en la oscuridad, algunos parecen dormir y los otros estar despiertos. Después la puerta del calabozo se abre, la luz que entra me ayuda a ver mejor el calabazo. Hay tres soldados dormidos en el suelo, los dos magos que entran vestidos de azul entran sin cuidado, pero los soldados no se mueven.

 _-No lo intentes, Fury_ -dice uno de los presos- _. Ya sabes que no podemos salir de aquí, hagas lo que hagas._

 _-Pero, maestro, no puedo dejarlo aquí. Werkor, ayúdame a encerrar a estos soldados_ -el otro asiente.

Cuando los soldados ya están amarrados y encerrados, se dirigen rápidamente hasta los presos, pero en el momento en que los tocan, los soldados despiertan, las sogas desaparecen y la puerta que los encerraba supuestamente, se abre. Los magos de capa azul se apresuran a desatar a los presos.

- _Huye_ -le dice el preso.

- _maestro_.

- _Werkor, también tú, no quiero que vengas aquí nuevamente -_ menciona el otro preso.

 _-Huyan de una vez._

De mala gana los dos asienten, se van corriendo. Ya afuera se ve a muchos soldados persiguiéndolos.

-Lograrán escapar, ¿Verdad? -digo preocupada.

-Si, por más que sea un millar de soldados que los siguen, no los atraparán, no está escrito. Esos soldados se cansaran de buscar, regresarán y nuevamente se dormirán hasta que haya algo fuera de lo normal -explica Sakura, como si lo hubiera vivido-. Lo más probable es que escribiste algo como: Escaparon, los soldados no lograron atraparlos, huyeron exitosamente.

-Yo no sabía que estas cosas ocurrieran -me defiendo.

-Pero ahora sabes que ocurre. Hasta que no haya un final, todos seguirán teniendo pesadillas, los presos seguirán siendo presos, los niños no crecerán, los que desean la muerte nunca la tendrán, como también los que desean la vida nunca llegarán a tenerla -lo ultimo lo dice con tristeza mientras se toca el vientre-. Estoy embarazada desde hace cinco años, mi bebé se vio envuelto en todo esto, también él se detuvo, ni siquiera debe tener la forma de un bebé. Sé que sueña, pero espero que él no esté acompañado de pesadillas. Es como si estuviera muerto, pero está vivo -dice con tristeza.

-Lo lamento mucho… -digo, realmente sintiéndolo- pero, bien, soy la Autora, pero, yo no escribí al bebé -digo con cautela-, ¿Cómo es entonces que…?

-El Autor no puede controlarlo todo, y mas cuando abandona la historia -dice sabiamente el mago-. El Autor solo dibuja el inicio del río, fuera de la pintura el río crece y crea su propio camino, con la misma fuerza que el Autor pintó al principio.

-¿Qué pasara cuando la historia este finalizada?

-Habrás terminado de pintar el inicio del río, con la fuerza de tus palabras, nosotros haremos nuestro propio camino. Todo sigue su curso… en tu mundo es así, ¿No? -asiento- En todos los mundos es así. Las decisiones que tomamos se reflejan en las personas, es tan gracioso pensar que una simple decisión como ir por la derecha, en ves de la izquierda, puede cambiar tanto nuestro futuro, pero no pensemos en eso… -suspira y me da entender que lo siga.

Sakura se quedó, cambió la imagen del espejo. No era muy diferente, también era un calabozo, creo que había un hombre, solo uno, o al menos solo uno estaba despierto, los demás dormían. El desconocido miraba al vacío, luego como sintiendo que lo observaban miró al espejo.

- _Shaoran… -_ la escuché susurrar apenas- _te amo._

Shaoran siguió mirando hacia Sakura, y sonrió.

Me fui, al escuchar al mago llamarme.

Regresamos al mismo lugar donde había despertado.

-¿Esto quiere decir que regreso? -pregunto.

-Sí, confío en que serás una buena guardiana.

-¿Guardiana? ¿Y que rayos es eso ahora? -digo confundida.

-Se te concedió que conozcas la verdad detrás de la historia, ahora es parte de tu deber guardar el secreto e intervenir cuando solo sea necesario.

-¿Qué tendré que hacer?

-Lo sabrás cuando se presente, también como sabrás como ayudar sin hablar, y como sabrás darle buen color al inicio de tu río.

Junta las manos, como orando, susurra algunas cosas que no entiendo, entonces todo se vuelve oscuro, la escena vuelve a repetirse hasta que abro los ojos bruscamente.

Observo el lugar, es mi habitación. Observo por la ventana, es de día, ¿De mañana? Me dormí a media tarde, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? En eso escucho pasos ruidosos acercándose, se detienen en mi puerta y luego esta se abre despacio.

-¡Oh! ¡Que bien, estas despierta! ¡Anoche dormiste tan profundamente que no queríamos despertarte! -entra alegre sentándose en la cama- Empecemos, ¿Si?

Parpadeo un poquito, hasta que los recuerdos regresan a mi como un disparo.

-De acuerdo, Chuqui.

oOOOoooOOO8OOOoooOOOo

 _Mi maestro y los maestros de otros habían sido capturados por los humanos, encerrados en los calabozos, para que nosotros, los aprendices, pudiéramos escapar. Estábamos en desventaja, no podíamos defendernos._

 _Estaba tan preocupada por Shaoran, lo que estarían haciéndole, a él y a los otros magos, pero al menos, sabíamos que aun nadie había muerto, y esperábamos que eso no cambiara._

 _-Los humanos no nos tienen miedo -dice Fury, llamando la atención de todos-. Somos los guardianes del bosque, de la naturaleza, somos mas fuerte que ellos, pero precisamente por eso es que no podemos usar nuestros poderes contra ellos, respetamos eso. Pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, tenemos que hacer algo._

 _-Es cierto -agrega Werkor-, nuestro juramento nos prohíbe atacar a los humanos, así…_

 _Sentimos un temblor que interrumpe el discurso de Werkor, todos caímos en un sueño profundo, y además tuvimos el mismo sueño donde nuestra gran madre creadora nos hablaba que podíamos desarmar a los humanos y detenerlos, mas no matarlos, pues simplemente ellos debían recordar que los magos protegen la tierra y que si alguien quiere interferir con su misión, deberá saber asumir las consecuencias._

 _Despertamos con una sonrisa, podríamos hacer algo._

 _-Antes de que nos durmiéramos yo iba a decir que podríamos poner purgantes en su comida y entonces podríamos escapar con nuestros maestros -dice Werkor._

 _Todos carcajean por un momento. De todas formas, no fue difícil mantener quietos a los humanos, todo fue demasiado fácil. No hubo heridos, nos dábamos cuenta de nuestros poderes y de lo que podría pasar si nos descuidábamos. El rey tuvo que rendirse, y fue desterrado por el pueblo, pues estaba haciendo experimentos con los hombres, él era el causante de todo, que cuando le reclamaban que hiciera algo por los desaparecidos, nos echó la culpa._

 _Pudimos rescatar a nuestros maestros, aunque no había sido necesario, ya que también tuvieron el mismo sueño, aunque antes de eso, el rey los había capturado no solo para lavarse las manos con ellos si no que estaban experimentando, querían saber de dónde provenía nuestros poderes, pero no lograron nada, pues claro, nosotros mismos no sabíamos de donde provenía, era un regalo de nuestra madre y ya._

 _Los humanos nos temían mas, habían presenciado una parte de nuestro poder, no se atrevían a molestarnos, mientras que no interfieran con nuestro juramento eso no volvería a pasar._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? -me pregunta Shaoran._

 _Estaba feliz de tenerlo a mi lado nuevamente, aunque no era eso lo que me distraía._

 _-Shaoran, tengo la sensación de no recordar algo muy importante, es frustrante no saberlo._

 _-Tal vez no es algo que importe tanto, o es mejor incluso que no lo recuerdes -dice tomándome de la mano._

 _Me sonrojo un poco. Acerca su rostro al mío y me besa, suave al principio como el toque de una mariposa y luego fuerte, como él, hasta quitarme el aliento. Nos separamos para abrazarnos._

 _-Te extrañaré mucho Sakura -susurra en mi cuello._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso? -le respondo._

 _-Sabes de lo que hablo, yo moriré algún día, y entonces tú ocuparas mi lugar como maga del trueno, pronto tendrás tu aprendiz y sucederá lo mismo._

 _-Pero… Shaoran, yo no quie…_

 _-Shuu… tranquila -dice besando mi frente, me mira a los ojos-. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza, no se puede evitar, pero te amaré siempre, y cuando llegue mi hora te esperaré al lado de nuestra madre, le rogaré para que nos una en nuestra siguiente vida y bendiga nuestra unión._

 _-Cuando llegue ese momento, espérame -le digo sollozando-, por favor -mas lagrimas caen, a los que Shaoran los limpia con el pulgar-. Te amo -término para besarlo._

 _Nos besamos por largo tiempo, sin saber como, terminamos desnudos, acariciándonos con ansias. Shaoran me besaba en casi todo el cuerpo, como queriendo marcarme, yo solo pude darle ánimos para que continuara, así siguió torturándome hasta que temblé, lo sentí enterrado en lo profundo de mi ser, se quedó quieto para tomarme la mano y luego besarla, me miró a los ojos aún sosteniendo mi mano, y dijo._

 _-Una vez vi en un matrimonio que hacían sus votos con estas palabras -llevó nuestras manos unidas a su pecho, donde latía su corazón-. Si algo debe ser abandonado, que sea mi alma por la tuya. Si algo debe de perderse, que sea mi honor por el tuyo. Si la muerte llegara pronto, que sea mi vida por la tuya, soy vuestro._

 _-¿Debo repetirlo también? -susurro emocionada._

 _-No, solo di que eres mía._

 _-Ya lo soy, soy tuya, ahora y siempre, te seguiré sea donde vayas para poder tomar tu mano, para poder amarte -respondo con algunas lagrimas._

 _El me besa como respuesta. Suelto un suspiro cuando lo siento moverse, pronto pierde el control, pero aún así no me lastima, o al menos yo no siento nada de dolor. Me sostiene de las piernas y me acerca mas a él, agitando nuestros cuerpos sudorosos por la profundidad de su embestida, siento que mi mente explota y mi cuerpo se debilita, los jadeos de Shaoran me hace cosquillas en el cuello, que quedó derrumbado después de toda la explosión de emociones. Nos acostamos en el suelo, él utiliza su capa para taparnos, me abraza por detrás apegándome a su cuerpo, una de sus manos acaricia suavemente mi vientre._

 _-No será fácil para nosotros, pero haré lo mejor -susurra en mi oreja._

 _-¿Pensé que los magos no podíamos procrear?_

 _-Nunca un mago se ha enamorado, los magos no sentimos deseo por una mujer, morimos vírgenes, así que nunca supimos si podíamos procrear, tampoco nos interesaba saberlo -explica._

 _-Las magas no sangramos como los humanos, lo suponía por eso, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que estoy…?_

 _-Porque siento -responde-, siento su vida creciendo lentamente, es pequeño, pero fuerte. Todavía debes aprender muchas cosas, una de ellas es sentir la vida que empieza a crearse._

 _-Si, maestro -le respondo sonriendo._

 _Acaricio mi vientre junto con la mano de Shaoran, sin duda las cosas no serían sencillas. Siempre tendría la pregunta de: ¿Por qué nosotros? Los magos no se enamoran, pero nosotros lo estamos, será mi pregunta eterna… pero sabré vivir con ella, y además aunque Shaoran muriera antes, y tenga el deber de reemplazarlo, sé que volveré a encontrarme con él, que volveré a nacer a su lado, sea acompañada de la magia o sin ella, pero estaré con él, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, eso sucederá._

oOOOoooOOO8OOOoooOOOo

 _Conversé un poco con mi amiga Tomoyo mientras colgaba mi mochila, ella decía que me veía muy feliz y todo era porque Yuquito me había acompañado, claro que también estuvo mi hermano. Me relajé en mi asiento, las campanas de entrada habían terminado de sonar._

 _Presté atención al profesor Terada que entró dando algunas palabras como saludo y diciendo al final que tendríamos un compañero nuevo. Dio la orden al alumno a que entrara, y así lo hiso._

 _-Qué raro que en esta época trasladen a un alumno a otra escuela -murmuró Tomoyo, a la cual yo le asentí._

 _Mientras el profesor escribía el nombre del estudiante, todos mis compañeros murmuraban sobre él, yo lo miraba con las manos en el mentón. Me quedé quieta cuando me di cuenta que me miraba directamente con los ojos fruncidos, me sentí diminuta._

 _-¿Sakura, crees que nos esté viendo? -susurra mi amiga Tomoyo._

 _Yo asiento desesperadamente. Li Shaoran, eso dice el profesor, así se llama y viene de Hong Kong. Quedo casi petrificada cuando el profesor le dice que se siente detrás de mí. Él se acerca sin dejar de apartar la mirada, se detiene cerca de mi y se queda mirándome con el ceño fruncido, con ira, con… no puedo evitar sentirme intimidada. Tomoyo le dijo que su asiento estaba detrás de mí y que pasara, casi suspiré de alivio, pero siguió mirándome, lo sentía, tenía una mirada muy penetrante, no entendía porque no dejaba de mirarme de esa manera._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué me mira así?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Fue así como lo conocí, no sabía que más tarde seríamos buenos amigos, ambos apoyándonos para cazar las cartas Clow._

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, disfrute haciendo esto, aunque no me gusta tener que poner la linea horizontal, tampoco las volitas que cree con poco exito, pero eso me agradó mas que las lineas, los espacios no funcionan, ah... no me gusta eso... pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso.**_

 _ **Aunque al principio realmente no esperaba que terminara con la reencarnación, solo sucedió. Me picaba este oneshot hace un buen tiempo, me alegro de haberlo hecho, tampoco sé cómo rayos terminé haciendo un poco de lemon, pero bueno, tuvo que ser así supongo c: hasta otra.**_

 **\\(^.^\\)(/^.^)/** **(-.-** **) (** **-.-)** **(** **˘ˆ˘** **)**


End file.
